The Life Of Cherry Costello
by ForeverAndAlways129
Summary: This is was I think should happen with Cherry and Shay. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cathy Cassidy, however. I do own the plot. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: A Year Now

**Hey there! So. Here's Chapter one! It is quite short but I still think that it's quite a good way to start the story. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Cathy Cassidy, however I do own the plotline. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

It's been a year since we came to Tanglewood House... A year since Shay and I got together...

I still feel guilty about it you know, falling for Shay I mean. It was an accident, I tried so hard not to let it happen...but it happened anyway...

Honey still doesn't like Dad and I being here. She's made that very clear. Summer, Skye and Coco are still as nice as ever! Coco still attempts to play the violin and it can be pretty painful whilst under the same roof as it but considering it's the start of the summer holidays again I'll be out in the Gypsy Caravan; under the stars and cherry trees once again.

Things with Shay have been going well. Ok, extremely well. When I'm with him it's like we're the only two people on earth. All my problems and worries just disappear...I don't think I've ever felt this way about a boy before. I've had my crushes in the past, we all have. But this time...I don't know...Like I said earlier, it's been a year. And it still feels like the first few weeks were you don't want to be apart from them. It's a truly amazing feeling!

I still feel guilty about the Shay thing though. Yes, I love being with him. Love him to bits! But he was Honey's boyfriend when I first got here. The day at the beach...it really didn't go well. My worst nightmare and best dream rolled into one. Honey wasn't happy with what happened that day, of course she wasn't. She found out that her boyfriend liked another girl back. Even I was surprised! I knew he liked me, but I didn't think that he liked me the way that I liked him...

_Cherry_


	2. Chapter 2: Down On The Beach - Again

**Hey there! Sorry that this Chapter isn't exactly the best. I kind of rushed into things and tried to add in a "romance", for the want of a better word, scene into it. That was my first romance scene and I know it isn't very good. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cathy Cassidy, but I do own the plot. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

I realised I didn't write much in my last entry. I guess it was because I didn't want to spend my time and precious paper complaining about what happened in the past.

* * *

Skye, Summer, Coco and I had a picnic on the beach and Shay came down once he finished work. We all had a splash around in the ocean and boy was it cold! The picnic was delicious. Dad sent us all a little box of chocolates with us so they were a nice dessert, if you want to say.

Once Charlotte and Dad had finished with the B&B they came on down to the beach as well. We all decided to have a bonfire; what a way to start the summer holidays! Shay and I had to go get some logs to help build it up.

* * *

We made our way up the steps, careful with our footing. It was rather hard finding some logs because it was relatively dark in the woods. I tripped over a branch, being the clumsy person I am, and I accidentally pulled Shay down with me. After we made sure were both alright, we laughed it off. I honestly don't know what we both found so funny but we both laughed our heads off. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

That's when he kissed me. Soft and warm...

Just the thought of it makes me go breathless. After a short while, we heard a twig crackling...

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" said a sour, bitter voice. It was Honey.

Shay and I pulled apart, looking dazed. We had both been in our own fantasy world where it was just the two of us. Seeing Honey here was unexpected...strange. We both helped each other to our feet and looked at Honey, still not really registering that she was there.

Honey grunted. "I don't recall anything like this happening with_ us _Shay, do you?"

"No..." mumbled Shay, looking embarrassed.

"Oh? And why was that?" she replied, a smirk forming on her face.

Shay looked down, obviously going red in the face.

"Leave it Honey" I said.

"You but-out Cherry Costello. You knew how I felt about you and that _Dad_ of yours when you first got here. So now even having to see you, especially when you're kissing my ex-boyfriend!" Honey said spitefully.

I lowered my head, guilt twisting inside me like a poisonous knife.

"You know we didn't mean for it to happen Honey we –" Shay began.

"I don't want to hear it Shay. So you two freaks can just leave me alone. K?"

Honey stalked off down to the beach, leaving Shay and I flustered and embarrassed.

"It'll be alright Cherry" Shay says, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Mhmm, maybe."

Shay pulled me in for a quick, warm hug.

"Come on, we better get down to the beach."

* * *

The bonfire was truly amazing. I felt guilty the rest of the night but I was happy. I was with my Step-mum, step-sisters and boyfriend. It was all I could have wished for. Shay and I tried our best to ignore Honey's cold, silent glares. But I didn't forget the look of hurt in her eyes when she seen us. Not until Shay walked me to the caravan and gave me a quick kiss goodnight.

_Cherry_


	3. Chapter 3: Not Much Has Happened

**Hi guys, sorry this chapter's so short. I'll try make the next one longer for you! I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Cathy Cassidy, but I do own the plot. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Not much has happened since my last entry. I started reading one of the books on the Summer Reading List for English. It's _The Hobbit_ and it's kind of hard to get into but I'm sure it will get better once they all get started on their adventure.

I haven't seen Honey since last night. I think she's been avoiding everyone - sure, what's new? All she does is sit hauled up in her room; drawing, listening to music. If she isn't up in her room, she's out with some guy she's just met. I still don't know why she meets up with so many guys that she barely even knows...maybe it's to make up for her dad moving to Australia? Or Shay and I becoming an item...?

Anyway, this is a diary about **my **life - not Honey's.

Not much really happens, bar going out with Shay. I guess this could be a little book about Shay and I's relationship? Jotting down each little detail so when I ever feel sad or am missing my mum, I can read over them and smile to myself...? I could do, I'll guess we'll just wait and see!

Shay's taking me down to the Smugglers Caves with a picni later. I don't want to see those caves for long time - even though the incident happened just under a year ago - but it will be fun with Shay. We're going their with life jackects on and _well_ before it gets dark this time. We certainly don't want a repeat of last time! Well, better go. I'll write about the cave and my time with Shay in my next entry!

_Cherry_


	4. Chapter 4: Smugglers Caves

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter... School life seriously takes over. Well here it is, I tried to make it a littler longer than the last few. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cathy Cassidy, however I do own the plot. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dear_ Diary,_

I'm just waiting for Shay and his Dad to get the canoe ready, the feeling of dread is beginning to wash over me. I haven't been in a canoe in a while now...I remember the feeling I had when I was first in one. I was dreamy, really enjoying myself. It was like I was asleep, I was dreaming and didn't actually wake up until I hit the freezing water below... That was NOT a good night, well...except for getting together with Shay...that part was great, but it came with so many consequences...

Oh! The canoe's ready, I will write back once I am safely in the Smugglers Caves. Wish me luck!

* * *

Ok, I am now safely in the caves. I can see the mannequin from the last time, the coat that helped keep the heat within our bodies... A shiver ran down my spine when I seen them.

"You ok?" Shay asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, fine" I replied, giving him a weak smile.

We laid the picnic out on the sand. As we ate, we talked. We talked about life; how work was for Shay, the Chocolate Box, Hunny...

"What do you think is wrong with her Cherry?" Shay asked me.

"I've asked myself that same question over and over again...I think she really misses her Dad. I know he left around 4 years ago, but she really needs to get a grip! I was debased when my mum passed...of course I was, but I accepted the fact that she was gone and continued with my life." I said, taking a bit out of a brownie.

"I bet us was the icing on the cake" said Shay, looking slightly guilty. "It isn't my fault if I didn't want to be with her! I stuck by her for ages, calmed her down when she went into one. Tried my best, but I wasn't happy. Not until you came along of course..."

I blushed and tried to take a drink of Irn Bru to hide a little.

Shay laughed.

"Come on. Lets sit closer to the water, we can paddle a bit while we talk then" he said, helping me up.

We sat down and continued talking. His arm around me, my head on his shoulder. Could life get any better than this?

_Cherry_


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepover

**Okay guys, sorry it took so long for me to upload Chapter 5... But here it is! I do not own the characters bar Tara, Tom, Chloe, James, Jade and David - they belong to me. So does the plot. The rest belongs to Cathy Cassidy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Charlotte and Dad said that I could have my friends, Chloe, Tara and Jade, over for a sleepover! It's the first one I've been allowed since we first came here. It would have been a bit of a squeeze in the Gypsy Caravan and there's no room in the house so we're going to set up a 4 person tent! I actually can't wait! They're coming round at 7 and it's coming up on 4.30 now so I better go and get it all set up. I'll write when it's finished!

* * *

_One hour later._

* * *

Phew! It's all set up now. It was a bit tricky but Skye, Finch, Summer and Coco helped out. Well, mainly Summer and Coco. Skye and Finch were in their own little dream world – awk. I'm so happy for them! It seems as if Finch has woken Skye up from some sort of dazy dream. But that's another story. Well, better go – dinner's ready. I'll add more when they have been here a couple of hours.

Ok, it's coming up on 11 o'clock now. The girls and I have been having a blast! When they first arrived we were allowed down to the beach and we had a picnic type of miniature dinner kind of thing – SO nice! When we came back up we got into our shorts and t-shirts (pyjamas), wrapped duvets around ourselves and roasted marshmallows – and idea of Skye's. We made smores! I know this may sound crazy but I have never actually had them before! I could get used to them!

After a while we just began to talk, you know, the usual girly things. We talked about school, boys, people, boys, home and boys. Then we proceeded to telling ghost stories! I don't really know any proper ghost stories so I just made one up. In the middle of Jade's story about werewolves, we heard a rustling coming from the trees beside us... We all huddled together scared out of our minds! Soon, we were all lying on the ground and looking up at four cheeky grins...

"Did we scare you?" grinned Shay, eyes sparkling.

"Oh no" I started, "We're just lying down here and shaking for the fun of it."

Shay laughed.

"Well; David, James, Tom and I decided we'd come and check on you lot" he replied.

David was Jade's boyfriend, Tom was Tara's and James was Chloe's.

"Hold up..." said Chloe, "How long were you guys hiding back there?"

"Ummm... around a half hour..." said James, "why?"

"No reason" she mumbled, going red – and not just because we were beside the fire.

"So, what have we been missing?" asked Tom, snaking an arm around Tara's shoulders.

"Not much really, we made smores. You can all have some if you want" said Tara, taking a bit out of one.

"Don't mind if I do" said Shay, reaching over for one.

* * *

"It's almost one Shay" I said sleepily "won't your Dads be angry? You know what happened last time..."

"Woah, seriously?! Time really does fly when you're having fun" he grinned at me.

"C'mon, up you get. Your Dad will be angry, plus. You gate crashed – all of you" I said looking round.

"Okay, okay. We're leaving" he said.

Shay leaned over and gave me a goodnight kiss. Tom did that same to Tara, James did that same to Chloe and David did the same to Jade.

"Night" they all whispered.

"Night" we whispered back.

_Cherry_


	6. Chapter 6: And The Week Goes On!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in so long, life has been taking over again! Well anyway, sorry this is short. Will make the next one longer! I do not own the characters, they belong to Cathy Cassidy, however I do own the plotline. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Well, not much has happened since the sleepover last Friday. It was a blast! We had a long lie-in the on Saturday morning and once we got all ready we went down to the beach for a swim and a picnic. Of course; Shay, Tom, David and James accompanied us so there was never a moment of silence!

"Why hello there" grinned Shay with the boys behind him "Mind if we join you?"

"We don't have a choice... Do we?" Tara asked them, shading her eyes from the sun.

"Nope!" Tom said, flopping down beside of us "We're here to stay and there's nothing you can do about it!"

We all grinned at eachother. _'This is going to be an entertaining day'_ I thought.

* * *

A we while later, the boys were still hanging out with us. We didn't care, they were our boyfriends after all! It had been one of the funniest afternoons that I had had in a very long time!

At around 4-ish, the sky began to cloud over, the sea got rough and it looked as if a storm was brewing.

"C'mon!" I screamed "We'll go up to the caravan!"

We all began to clear things up as fast as we possibly could, but it was no use. We all got soaked anyway! As we sprinted up the stone steps and ran to through the little clearing in the woods the storm was on full blast (if that's even makes any sense). By the time we were finally in the caravan we were all drenched with water! I got us all towels out and the guys wrapped them around us. Luckily they were big enough for two people to cuddle into. Shay wrapped his arms around me once I had dried my hair off a bit, _ah... Bliss._

* * *

I seemed to have dosed off. Because when I opened my eyes, I heard the ripple of thunder.

"How long was I out?" I asked, looking around me.

"Around 20 minutes" said Jade, smiling at me.

I snuggled into Shay, it felt warmer.

Suddenly, I heard another ripple of thunder, much louder than the one that had awoken me. I looked out the window and seen a flash of lightening. Was a full scale storm about to start?

_Cherry_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

I looked around in fright as I heard another low rumble of thunder.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, looking around at everyone's blank expressions.

"I have no idea" Tara said, gulping. She was turning white – not a good sign.

I snuggled closer to Shay. I felt him slightly tense as yet another rumble of thunder was heard.

"Shhh" he said, patting my head. He was trying to calm me because I was whimpering but it was evident in his voice that he was just as scared as I was.

Suddenly, my phone starting ringing; _who would be calling me when there's some storm thing going on outside?! _I thought. I looked at the caller ID. _Dad._

"Cherry?! Where are you?" he said, sounding worried.

"I- in the caravan with everyone..." I muttered.

"Are you safe?"

"Y-yeah, I-I think so"

I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Cherry, it's obvious you're petrified" he stated "Right, well, don't leave the caravan until I phone you again, okay?"

"Wasn't planning on it"

"Okay, good. Phone you soon!"

Then he hung up.

"I'm hungry" David whined. _Is there any moment when he __wasn't__ hungry? _I thought.

Jade laughed. She must have seen the look on my face, therefore knowing what I had just thought. I have no idea how she done that...

"I think there's some Oreos in the cupboard over there" I said, getting up but dragging Shay along with me so it was like we were doing some sort of weird shuffle across the small space in the caravan.

I saw our friends laughing.

"What?" I asked them frowning.

"Nothing" they muttered, not being very good at holding in their laughter.

_Just because I'm scared _I thought.

"I'm scared too" Shay whispered in my ear.

I smiled to myself and I heard him chuckle.

* * *

About 30 minutes had passed since my Dad had last phoned when I finally got a text from him saying to come up to the house quickly.

I told the rest of the gang and we all put the blankets we had around us and pulled them up over our heads.

We opened the door and got ready to run.

"ONE" Shay began to shout over the howling of the wind.

"TWO"

"THREE" I screamed before he had a chance to and we all charged up towards the house.

When we reached the door at the house, I looked back and I seen a streak of lightening hit a tree. Before I had fully registered what was going on I seen the fire start. It was well away from the caravan but how long would it be before the fire spread?

_Cherry_


	8. Chapter 8

I slept restlessly throughout the night. Who wouldn't? I was meeting my favourite band! I think you'd be pretty nervous too. As I lay awake, I tried not to think about it. I decided to just mentally sing the first song that came into my head. Of course, knowing my luck, it was 'Over Again' by the one and only...One Direction. I looked at the clock on my phone, shielding my eyes from the brightness of the screen; I discovered it was 3.47am. Just my luck... With this, I decided to get up and go for a short adventure to the hotels rooftop.

I got out of my warm bed and pulled on a pair of track suit bottoms and an old, white Hollister T-shirt. I slipped my converse on, grabbed my camera, room key and phone and silently escaped to out the door.

Once in the elevator, I pressed the bottom labelled 'ROOFTOP' and waited while the lift zoomed into action. I walked along the short corridor to the door that led you directly onto the roof when I discovered it was slightly ajar.

'Someone must already be out here...' I thought to myself

Once on the flat roof, I discovered that someone was indeed out here, sitting on the wooden bench overlooking the hotel grounds and the rest of London.

I coughed, so I wouldn't scare them when I sat down. The person turned around and I discovered that it was a girl; she looked around my age. She smiled warmly at me and said hi.

"Hey" I mumbled back, smiling "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope" she both just sat there, looking at the view before us, not talking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Yeah, it was slightly awkward but it was also peaceful.

"I like to come up here to escape" she suddenly said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, my eyes not moving from in front of me.

"Well, my mum is the hotels manager so I get ignored by her quite a bit and when she is paying attention to me, she's shouting at me for not doing my so called 'duties' correctly" she told me, agitation in her voice "it's nice to get up here and become lost in the silent, solitude."

I nodded but then I realised she couldn't see me as it was pretty dark up here so I just said a quick yeah...

"I just couldn't sleep. I guess you could say that I have a pretty big day ahead of me..." I told her "Oh! I'm Lizzie by the way!"

"I'm Emily! How big of a 'big day'?" She asked me.

"Umm... Pretty big I guess" I was unsure on whether or not in would be able to tell her about who it was in would be meeting, I mean I literally met this girl just five minutes ago! Although... She did seem pretty trustworthy... She had just told me what seemed like her main problem for crying out loud! I decided to tell her.

"Well, um, have you heard of One Direction?" I asked her.

"Who hasn't?!" She replied, turning around to face me.

I smiled. "Well, I'm getting to spend the day with them..."

Her eyes turned big. "No. Way."

"Way" I said grinning.

"How'd you get to do that?!" She asked me, turning herself around so she could look me straight in the eyes.

So I explained everything that had happened; from when I ordered the bag online up until right now.

"You're so lucky!" She half whispered, half screamed.

I laughed at her response. "I guess you could say that I am."

We sat and chatted for a while when I felt my phone vibrate signalling that I had received a text. It was from Cara.

I opened it and read "Where are you?"

I replied instantly "On the rooftop. Is mum awake yet?"

I got a quick reply "No... She's not. Why are you on the roof? Oh, I'd get back down here quickly though!"

I replied with a simple "Yeah and alright"

I quickly checked the time; it was coming up on 5.30am...

"Emily... I think I have to get back down to my suite... Want to come?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She replied, smiling.

We made our way down to the elevator. When we got in she asked for my phone. I gave it to her, unlocking it before hand.

"There! You now have one new contact!" She exclaimed, handing my phone back to me.

I laughed "thanks"

We were quickly back at my hotel room, Cara was lying on her bed on her phone, probably reading some new FanFiction.

"Hey Cara!" I said, walking over and looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

I guessed correctly, she was reading a FanFiction. "Whatcha reading?" I asked her, motioning for Emily to come on over as she was just standing awkwardly at the door.

"That there fanfic..." she replied, not lifting her eyes from the screen.

I chuckled, "What fanfic?"

"The one you were telling me about, Music Sheet" she simply replied, still not looking away from the screen.

I chuckled again, "It's good isn't it?"

She just nodded her head in reply.

"C'mon over Emily, no need to feel shy" I said to Emily who had moved away from the door, but just slightly.

With this, Cara looked up from her phone to see who it was that I was talking to. When she had one of those quick scan over's, she smiled warmly at her.

"Hey I'm Cara" she said, still smiling.

"Emily" she replied.

Cara soon went back to her FanFiction. "Yup, that's just her" I thought "All nice and friendly one minute and then anti-social the next."

"Alright girlies, it's only 6.30am... And we have a lot to do, let me emphasise on those words; a lot." I said to them.

Cara sighed and turned set her phone down. "But it's half six..." she mumbled, sliding herself down underneath her covers "I'm going back to sleep."

I sighed at her response "Typical". Well Emily, can you help me get ready? I need my nails totally and utterly perfect" I told her going over to my nail polish collection.

"Well what is it you're wearing?" she asked me.

I walked over to my wardrobe and took out my dark denim shorts and pale blue T-Shirt. "This" I said motioning to it.

She looked deep in thought and then looked over to my nail varnishes. "I'll be right back" she said. And with that she was quickly out through the door.

Around twenty minutes later, Emily returned.

"Sorry it took so long" she panted "M-my room is is towards the the basement."

She collapsed onto my bed, lying there for a second before catching her breath again.

"I got these for you" she told me, handing me two small bottles.

I took them in my hand, they were nail varnishes. But not just any nail varnish, they were the exact same colours that were on my T-Shirt.

"Oh my word! They're perfect!" I half screamed, half whispered.

She smiled to herself. "And lucky for you, I am friends with the beautician here so I know how to do little designs on nails."

I just looked up at her, shocked.

"I know, I know" she said, laughing "I'm amazing and all that jazz."

I laughed along with her. "Well c'mon; I can't wait to see how these turn out!"

Almost an hour later, my finger nails were almost finished. Emily had painted them amazingly! They were pale blue, the same as my T-shirt. But on both of my pinkie's there was a small cloud. It was painted on in the navy blue – I loved it.

They looked perfect! And even though it was scorching weather outside, they suited my outfit well.

"What shoes are you wearing?" Emily asked me.

"Converse" I replied, fanning my nails.

She looked down in thought. "Would you like your toes done too?" she asked me, looking up.

"Sure" I replied. I wasn't exactly sure on what we would be doing later on that day, I may need to take my socks and shoes off, and I may not. But I wasn't taking any chances; I wanted my nails to look nice.

Later on I had my toe nails matching my finger nails. We decided to go for the same pattern on my toes as my fingers as we didn't want to mix and match it up too much.

Soon my mum walked in through the conjoining door, wanting to make sure we were up and getting ready.

"Lizzie it's time to get up - oh! You're already up" she said "Oh who's this?" She was looking towards Emily.

"This is Emily, I met her earlier on. She's just painting my nails for later on" I told her, smiling.

"Alright dear. Well, it's coming up on nine thirty and you have to be there for twelve so you should get ready to go down to breakfast soon" she replied, coming over to inspect my nails. I held them up to her so she could see them. "Oh! Those are gorgeous! They just have to be in this months issue of La Mode! Emily, dear, would you mind if I got photos? Maybe a quick interview so I can put it in a column?"

I looked at Emily, she seemed rather shocked at my mothers sudden outburst. " I-I-I'd have to ask my mum first I guess... But I don't see why not. It's La Mode, right?"

"It is, here's my number" she scrawled it onto a piece of paper "tell her to give me a quick ring whenever she has the time."

"Will do."

After another fifteen minutes of just letting my nails dry, Emily had to go help her mum out with the hotel. She was on laundry duty.

As soon as Emily left, I pulled on a pair of track suit bottoms along with a plain, white T-Shirt. I brushed the tangles out of my hair and made my way down to the dinning room for breakfast.

As I walked into the dinning room, the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nostrils. I hadn't realised just how hungry I actually was! I quickly made my way over to the buffet and grabbed two eggs, a piece of bacon, toast and one of those little tubs they have of Nutella. Another thing I loved about this place, they had mini tubs of Nutella.

Once my plate couldn't hold anymore, I walked over to the table that my mum, Cara's mum and Cara was seated at. I sat down and began to dig in to the breakfast that awaited me.

"How can you eat at a time like this?!" Shouted Cara, earning her a few glares from across the room.

"How can you not?" I asked her, chewing on my toast.

"Because we're meeting One Direction!" She answered, this time whispering. We couldn't let anyone else know the real reason for us being her; not just a holiday.

"Yeah but I'm hungry."

She just sighed in response. I'm sorry but no matter what day it is or who I'm meeting can't stop me from being hungry. I'm not usually a big eater but I was starved today!

Once I had finished, it was around twenty past ten - I'm a slow eater, so Cara and I headed upstairs to get ready.

We done rock, paper, scissors to see who would get the shower first. I won, which I was happy about. Cara just went back to bed to read whilst I showered.

Getting out from the warmth of the shower was awful. The cold air attacked me like a lion would attack its prey, sending goosebumps up my arms.

I quickly wrapped the towel around myself and another around my hair. I had to put on my face cleansing products otherwise my skin would brake out in spots and blackheads.

Once I had this done, I was practically dry! Just slightly damp around my arms so I dried them off and put my underwear and robe on. Then I walked out into my room to be greeted with a somewhat agitated Cara.

"What took you so long?!" She exclaimed, grabbing her towel and shampoo.

I just looked at hand without replying as she was already in the bathroom. She was not a patient person.

I walked over to my dresser, sat shown and began to detangle my hair. It was dripping anymore yet it was completely dry either so it was easier for me to brush it out. After this I decided to let it air dry so that I could get dressed first.

I went over to my wardrobe and looked for my shorts and T-Shirt. I quickly pulled them on and then fished out a pair of pale blue ankle socks.

According to the letter we received along with our flight tickets, we were supposed to bring bathing suits and a change of clothes - just in case.

Keeping this in mind, I went back over to my wardrobe, dug out my blue backpack, swimsuit and goggles along with a change of clothes. For this it said to bring something slightly more dressed up and then something for comfort. I took this as a dress and tracksuit so that's exactly what I packed. I also put my camera, deodorant, spare underwear and small makeup bag. Even though I barely wore any make up, I still needed a bag for the mascara, little tub of concealer and lip balm.

By the time I had all of this finished, Cara was out of the shower and currently getting changed in the bathroom.

My hair was almost dry; it was still rather damp towards the back so I decided to dry it with the hair dryer.

Ten minutes later, my hair was dried and straightened. Cara was now the one using the hair dryer. I went over to the mirror and decided what to do with my hair. It was straightened, yes, but I wanted to do something more to it.

'_Maybe a hair band...' _I thought.

Luckily, Cara had a dark blue hair band that matched the shade of blue in my T-Shirt perfectly.

"Hey Cara can I use this?" I asked her, quite loudly as to be heard over the sound of the hair dryer.

"Yeah, sure" she replied.

With this, I put it on and tucked my bangs in behind my right ear. I sprayed a bit of hairspray on them so that I wouldn't be brushing them all day.

I was now ready to go! All I had to do was clean my teeth, put on some perfume and put on my shoes.

I walked into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth, making sure they were extra minty today. Then I sprayed just the right amount of perfume; not too much, not too little.

When I went back into my room, Cara was just finishing off putting her shoes on. She was wearing denim three-quarter lengths, a white tank top and on top of that was stripy but each stripe was a pale version of the primary colours **(A/N: It's actually ****way**** nicer than described, if I could take a photo of it, yes I own it, and post it along with this chapter I would, but I can't unfortunately)**. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a high pony tail. She really suited it.

"Ready?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

"Ready" I replied.

"Girls! It's time to go!" My mum shouted from her room "Now remember, I'm only going with you in the limo, from there on you're on your own."

"You make it sound like we're doing some task!" I told her, lifting my bag off of my bed. I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

She just laughed at my response. She and Cara's mother met us out in the hall. From there on we proceeded downstairs towards the limo that awaited us.

We were in the limo, and had been for around half an hour. Cara and I's mothers were sitting at one end of the limo, talking whilst Cara and I sat at the other end, in silence.

It's not that we didn't want to talk; it was just the simple fact that we were nervous.

Another ten minutes later, I was starting to fidget. So, to keep me pre-occupied, I decided to text Cara. Yes, yes, she's sitting in the same car as I but still! I was too nervous to open my mouth.

***TEXTS*  
Me: **_**I'm nervous  
**_**Cara: **_**Same here haha  
**_**Me: **_**Do you think we're almost there?  
**_**Cara: **_**Who'd know? I sure hope so though, I need to pee!**_**  
Me: **_**Haha, I'm just getting slightly peckish... Again...  
**_**Cara: **_**I think I MIGHT have a Twix in my bag...**_**  
Me: **_**You know the way you love me, like loads? Can I have it? :)  
**_**Cara: **_**How about...no? But we can share?**_**  
Me: **_**I. Love. You.  
**_**Cara: **_**Tell me something I don't know ;)**_

Cara did in fact have a Twix in her bag, thankfully! As I said earlier, I'm not usually a big eater but today I was pretty hungry. After I eat chocolate I need water. If I don't my throat feels all weird and dry until I get something to drink. The limo, luckily, had several bottles of water placed next to me so I took a bottle and gulped it down thirstily.

"Someone's thirsty" my mum said, looking at me from across the limo.

"Had chocolate" I replied before taking another long mouthful.

She just chuckled in response.

"We are you two going while we're out?" asked Cara.

"Well, we saw an advertisement for these new Turkish Baths! We were planning on going there" Cara's mum told us.

"Aw lucky!" Cara groaned.

I just looked at her in disbelief. "You do realise who we're meeting today, right?" I asked her.

Her eyes instantly lit up again, it was as if there were little light bulbs behind her eyeballs that someone had just turned on.

"Oh yeah" she replied, happily.

Suddenly, I felt the car come to a halt.

"We're here ladies" the driver said in his posh, English accent.

Cara and I looked at each other nervously. _'Here goes nothing' _I thought.

The driver got out of his seat and came around to open the door for Cara and I. I looked back over at our Mum's and they each gave us thumbs up sign

We were standing in front of a fancy hotel; much fancier than our own. Once in the lobby, we were met by Paul.

"Hello girls, I'm Paul. I'll be taking you up to the boys' room. Please, keep in mind that there are currently on their break so don't go telling people which hotel this is or anything" Paul said, with a rather serious face.

"We wouldn't do that anyways" I replied.

He just smiled in response. "Then, if you don't mind, right this way."

He started walking over towards the lift and Cara and I followed like lost puppies. We were still in shock from how fancy the lobby was, what would the rooms be like?

We got into the lift and Paul pressed the button. It looked as if we were going to the top floor, usually were the Penthouse rooms are kept.

The lift zoomed into life and we were all left in a rather awkward silence.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Cara suddenly burst out.

She was talking to Paul.

He just looked at her, stunned. "Uh... I guess?" he asked, it sounded as if it came out as a question. I just chuckled to myself as he signed Cara's little notebook that she specifically bought for autographs.

"Eeeep!" she screamed.

"She's, uh, a really big fan" I said, still chuckling.

Paul just laughed in response. Just then, the elevator doors opened.

We were just steps away from the room that held _the_ One Direction.

Paul began to walk forward and he beckoned us to follow.

We came upon the room labelled **450**; the last room in this hotel by the looks of it. He rapped on the door and then opened it. He walked in first and we followed after him.

He was in front of us so we couldn't see the boys yet.

"Boys, meet the winners of your secret give away, also known as Lizzie and Cara" he moved away after saying these words.

"Hi girlies" said Louis, leaping over to us "Congratulations on winning the give away! You're _so_ lucky getting to spend the day with us." He winked.

I laughed in response, "Oh no... You're the lucky ones here!" _'Where am I getting this sudden confidence from?!' _I thought.

"I like them already" he replied. He then ran straight up to me and engulfed me in a big bear hug. "We're going to be besties for life!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this, but then I realised that I was losing oxygen... And you know, I kind of need oxygen...

As if on cue, Louis released me from his strong grip so that I could go over to meet the others, he had moved on to Cara who I could see was red in the face from laughing – already.

The next boy I got to see was Zayn.

"Hey love" he said, giving me a quick hug.

"Hey Zayn" I replied, smiling.

He smiled back and said congratulations and moved on to Cara.

Next up was Harry.

"'Ello hun" he said, causing me to giggle.

"'Ello yourself" I replied giving him a quick hug.

He done the same as Zayn and moved on to hug Cara.

"Hi Lizzie!" said Liam, walking up to me.

"Hi Liam!" I replied. We done the same as I had done with each of the other boys when it was finally one boys turn left; Niall's.

He walked over to me, "Hey" he said in his thick, Irish accent.

"Hey" I breathed. He leant in to hug me and I began to fan girl inside _'Keep it cool Lizzie, keep it cool' _I told myself.

When he pulled away I said "Um, not to be rude... But, uh, is there anything I can have to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

He just grinned at me, "I'm beginning to like you already! Yup, there's some food in the best room in the house – well, room; the kitchen!"

"To the kitchen!" I exclaimed, following his lead.

I smiled to myself as I followed him, this couldn't be happening. Here I was, just a regular girl from Dublin, getting to spend the day with One Direction.


End file.
